I Love You Daddy
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Cybertron Universe Reader-Insert. This time, I put the Jungle Planet leader in, since I thought he deserved and I sometimes imagined Scourge as a fatherly figure. R&R!


You were trotting around the unknown planet you were on, looking around quietly and curiously. You gave a small squeaky roar, looking around once more as it was quiet. You yawned lightly, your small (f/c) optics blinking slowly from tiredness as your nub of a dragon talk wagged slowly, meaning that you should rest soon. You went over near some bushes, resting against the soft leaves as you closed your optics, starting to take the long nap you deserve. You dreamed about you and your family, wondering if you would see one another ever again.

Meanwhile, Scourge, leader of the Jungle Planet, was taking his daily walk, muttering to himself before stumbling upon a small baby dragon, noticing it was you. "What in the name of Primus..." He stated, walking over near you as he gently picked you up, noticing your physical features. You had light (f/c) armor, your (e/c) optics shut as you napped, and your small dragon paws pawing at the air as you dreamt. "Another dragon like me..." He said, a bit surprised as his large hand felt your tiny nub tail wagging vastly, showing you were having a good dream as he smirked. "A feisty one no less. Just like me..." He said, bringing you back to the temple where you would awake to a surprise before you: A new life and a new father.

A couple of minutes later, you wake up, yawning as you stretches out a bit, shaking yourself as you sneezed softly. "Bless you young one." A voice said as you looked up, seeing green optics look into yours as you saw that the Planet Leader was a dragon himself, presuming he was your father. You smiled, standing up as you squealed happily to him, a bit excited. He saw your excitement, a bit curious before you spoke up. "Daddy, daddy!" You say to him, your tail wagging even more as he suddenly got a bit nervous, letting yourself relax slowly. "Daddy?" You asked curiously, tilting your head a bit, not understanding or realizing the situation you were in. "I... I am not your father little one..." He said, having a painful look on his face as you slowly laid your head on his lap, a bit sad as you whimpered lightly. He then rubbed your small helm gently, feeling bad for you as he sighed lightly. "Do you know where your parents are little one?" He asked you as you shook your head, whimpering again. You didn't remember what happened to them or you in general. You were just a lone dragon in this world with no family to protect you.

As you laid there sad, a though popped up in the Planet Leader's head as his finger gently tickled you, feeling your small teeth softly nom on his large fingers, hearing him let out a heart filled laugh. "A little tough now, aren't we little one?" He asks you, picking you up as you roar proudly, smiling once again. "Well.. I guess being a fatherly figure wouldn't hurt... I can give it a chance." He says to you as you squeal happily, your tail nub wagging again. "Daddy!" You say to your new father sweetly as you lick his cheek, finally glad to no longer being alone. This was also good for the Leader himself, finally glad to have someone by his side, and especially someone who was like him: Brave and feisty.

He showed you around your new home and explained the basics of what it was like being Leader. You listened with curiosity and amazement, letting the information sink in that your new father was giving to you. As dark time approached, you started to feel tired, yawning lightly as you walked faster near your dad, gently nipping your father's huge dragon tail, which caught his attention, turning around and seeing you. "What is it (f/n)?" He asked you, kneeling down and picking you up as you yawn again, squealing from tiredness. "Your tired... Alright, bedtime for you then missy." He says, carrying you to his room as he laid back, relaxing with you in his arms as you got comfortable, yawning once more. "Alright, now, you better get some sleep. You have a lot more to see tomorrow." He mentions to you, kissing your small head again as you squeak happily once more, yawning again.

As you fell asleep, you cuddled in your dad's lap, saying one last thing before falling asleep for the night. "I love you daddy..." You say your first full sentence as he looked at you, smiling with a tear running down his optic slowly. "I love you too (f/n).. Sweet dreams." He says before dozing off himself.


End file.
